Undercover In Suburbia
by TempestJo
Summary: Just a bit of fun..
1. Chapter 1

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, thank you for meeting me here today. Dr. Sweets should be here shortly."

Booth and Brennan exchanged grimaces. They had been called into the Deputy Directors office, and were now sitting in the large room, waiting silently, wondering if their partnership was about to be terminated. Booth adjusted his cuff link for the sixth time since entering the office, and Brennan bit her lip. Was this going to be it? Goodbye?

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of Dr. Sweets, who walked in with a boyish grin, rubbing his hands together excitedly as he took the remaining empty chair.

The Deputy Director coughed, than began.

"I've asked you here today to request your help on an ongoing case that we've been working for some time. This case is not your usual type of case, nor is the role you will be playing your usual role."

"Role, sir?" Booth leaned forward, "Will we be going undercover?"

"Should you accept what I'm offering, then yes, you will be uncover…. In an unusual fashion." He paused, looking to Sweets for help explaining.

Sweets leaned back and smiled. "What the deputy director is trying to say is that he needs you to go uncover, but as yourselves. As Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. Only married."

There was a stunned silence.

"Married?" Brennan blinked several times. "Why?"

"For several years we've been trying to break into an internet hack ring, and we've finally discovered who the head man is. What we now need is inside surveillance of the neighbourhood, the kind that can only be achieved by having our people in the area. This is the role we want you for. The neighbourhood is a suburb called Trinity, very exclusive, very private. We need someone well known to move into the area, someone with unimpeachable credentials. An established reputation so to speak. Someone like you, Dr. Brennan."

"But…"

Booth interrupted. "What about me?"

"You'll be there to provide the cover story and the surveillance of course. You two have had your picture in the paper several times now. Speculation has always been rampant when it comes to your personal relationship, if you were to suddenly get married and move in together, no one would raise an eyebrow. You don't specialize in internet crime Booth, so you won't be suspected of being a mole, providing you play your cards right, and as you won't be the one doing the takedown, nobody should ever find out about you being part of the undercover operation." The Deputy Director smiled triumphantly.

Booth and Brennan stared at him silently, taking it in.

"So we'd continue to work our own cases, but we'd be married, and living together." Booth said slowly, looking at his boss for confirmation.

"Yes."

"In the suburbs."

"Yes. We can have movers at your respective places in the morning, run a small notice in the wedding column, send you off to a ritzy resort for the weekend, and you can be moved into your new house at 145 Trinity Lane by Monday."

"Our stuff?" asked Brennan looking dazed.

"Naturally you're going to want your own stuff, the case could take as long as a year to wrap up. We'll pay the rent on your respective apartments in the meantime of course. I realise that this is a lot to take in, but time is of the essence, we need to get moving on this as soon as possible. A successful end would be very beneficial to you professionally Agent Booth. I will return in ten minutes to find out if you two think you're up for the challenge. Dr. Sweets is here to help you make your decision."

The Deputy Director walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Booth and Bones turned to look at Sweets. "Married?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. Married. Legally." Sweets smiled happily.

"Wait, LEGALLY?"

"Yes Agent Booth, In internet cases like this where you are dealing with some very sophisticated hackers, everything must be done absolutely by the book. You must be legit. You can always get it annulled or a divorce after the case is closed if you decide to end the marriage."

"What?" they asked.

"Well, common you guys, you're practically married already, you do everything together. So far as I know, neither of you has dated in the last two years. This may be a good solution for you."

Booth turned to Brennan. "He's crazy…"

She nodded, then frowned. "Wait, you don't think I'd be a good wife?"

"I never said that! Of course you would, or I don't know, I've never been married before, how should I know!" Booth exclaimed glaring at Sweets.

"Just think of it as an experiment guys, you can go on exactly as you are, just married and living together. It'll save on gas anyways." Sweets raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "It'll be a challenge of course."

Booth growled.

The door opened and the Deputy Director walked in. "Time's up, have you decided? Am I witnessing a wedding today?" he rubbed his hands together expectantly.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and nodded. "Yes." Booth said.

"We're always up for a challenge." Brennan added defiantly.

"Good. There's a tux and a wedding dress downstairs, you'll need to get changed immediately. Oh, and you'll have to share a bed, appearances you know."

Booth's jaw dropped. "Is that an order sir?"

"Yes." His boss twitched his lips, "Of course, what you do or don't do in it is none of my business, as long as you're not 'doing it' with anybody else. It wouldn't look good for the Newlywed Booths to be cheating already would it." He smiled innocently. "Now hurry up, the wedding is in 15 minutes."

Brennan and Booth left the office in a state of shock. A swarm of agents were waiting outside the door, and they rushed them off to get changed and beautified for their wedding ceremony and photos.

15 minutes later, Booth stood next to a smiling priest in a solid black tux, a white rose pinned on his lapel, his hair carefully sculpted into tousled swirls. He watched his bride to be, in an embroidered white gown and veil, walking down the isle escorted by her beaming father, carrying a bouquet of white roses. Her face was pale, but no other sign of shock showed on her perfect complexion. As he lifted her veil for the ceremony, she whispered, "They rather overdid the white, didn't they?" in a dazed voice.

Booth swallowed nervously and turned to face the priest.

A few minutes later, they were pronounced husband and wife, Mr and Mrs. Booth.

Max kissed his daughter on the cheek and patted Booth on the shoulder. "It's about time, Booth. Now I want some grandkids."

Booth coughed uncomfortably, wondering how Max had come to be there..

The Deputy Director approached them and shook Booths hand. "Congratulations you two, now get going, you're only getting three days for your honeymoon you know." He said jovially with a wink. "The helicopter is on the roof."

As they climbed into the helicopter, Brennan gasped.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked in a panicked voice.

"Angela is going to kill me!" Brennan hissed.

Booth's eyes widened in sudden fear. "No. She's going to kill ME."

They stared at each other in alarm as what they had just agreed to do, had already done, slowly sunk in.


	2. Chapter 2

**"This is our very best Bridal Suite, I'm sure you'll be very happy here, and congratulations on your nuptials. There is complementary champagne in the ice chest, and anything else you might need is available at the touch of a button." The concierge threw open the hotel door with a flourish, and looked expectantly at Booth. **

**"Oh. Right, here you go." Booth said, tipping the man.**

**"Enjoy your stay sir!" He said, then vanished down the hall into the elevator. **

**Brennan walked in and looked around. Two suitcases sat at the end of the king-size bed, along with a laptop case, an oversized menu, and the champagne. She walked closer and her eyes widened. "Booth! Someone destroyed a rose all over the bed!"**

**"I think that's supposed to be romantic." Booth said distractedly, staring in awe at the in-floor hot tub and super-sized TV. **

**Brennan leaned over stiffly and sniffed. "Well, they smell good anyways. What's all the other stuff for?"**

**Booth spun around. "What other stuff?"**

**"That stuff." Brennan pointed to the laptop case and suitcases. **

**Booth walked over and unzipped one. "Clothes. Someone packed us some bags." He turned to the laptop case and opened it. "Ah, instructions and case files." He picked up a sheet of paper on the top of the stack and read it. "We're supposed to spend the next twenty four hours in here, and then go show the world how newlywed we are." He said, crumpling the paper up.**

**"Twenty four hours?" Brennan looked at him in horror. **

**Booth rubbed a hand across his face. "Yeah, that should give us enough time to get our story straight, and figure out our game plan don't you think?"**

**"I'm hungry."**

**"Why don't you get changed, and I'll order room service." Booth suggested, pulling off his bow tie and throwing it on the bed.**

**Brennan grabbed the other suitcase, which she assumed held her clothes, and went off to the bathroom. Only a minute later she was back, still dressed in her wedding gown, though minus the veil, and bouquet, which she had just realised she was still holding. **

**"Umm, Booth?" **

**He looked at her questioningly. She turned her back to him. **

**"I need some help getting the dress undone."**

**Booth took a shuddering breath in. His fingers trembling, he walked over to where she stood with her head bent, and for the very first time in his life, he unlaced a wedding gown.**

**As soon as it was loosened enough, Brennan went into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Booth looking uncertainly after her. **

**She let the dress fall to the floor and stepped out of it. As she pulled on a pair of silk pyjamas she thought about things. Something felt different, better. She looked down at the thick gold band on her ring finger and smiled. She didn't feel alone anymore. It felt nice.**

**Booth was putting the food he'd ordered up on the table when she came out. He quickly glanced at her face, and was relieved to see that she looked happy. He smiled at her. **

**"I got your favourite."**

**She smiled radiantly. "I just realised something!"**

**Booth cracked open the champagne and poured some. "What's that?"**

**"We don't have to tell Angela! By the time our twenty four hour study period is up, she'll have read it in the paper!"**

**Booths face lit up. "All right!"**

**Cheerfully they clinked glasses and sat down to eat. **

_**Later:**_

**Booth looked up from his file and rubbed his eyes. Murder was so much easier to follow than this internet stuff. Looking around, he spotted Brennan looking through the special Bridal Suite room service menu. She was sitting cross legged on the bed, flipping through the pages with a curious look on her face. With a jolt, he realised that because she'd never wanted to get married, this was all new to her. She'd probably never even been in a bridal suite before.**

**"You ok, Bones?"**

**She looked up and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "This book is fascinating Booth. What on earth is a romance kit? And why would anyone want heart shaped pink pancakes? Although the candlelit couples massage sounds nice I suppose, we'll have to look into that."**

**Booth got up and crossed to the bed, where he sat down beside her and grabbed the book to look for himself. "What about the strawberry scented bath bubbles? That could be fun. We could put them in the hot tub." He grinned at her as she processed the idea. **

**Finally she nodded. "Ok."**

**Booth laughed and reached for the phone. **

**An hour later, Booth tucked a sleeping Brennan in, dropping a light kiss on hair that smelled like strawberry bubbles. They'd had a great time throwing bubbles at each other. In some ways she was still childlike, taking pleasure in doing things that she'd never done before. Neither of them had brought up their newly married state again after the reference to Angela. He thought she was probably processing it, and she'd bring it up when she had something to say. He knew one thing though. He sure as hell wouldn't be getting a divorce. **

**The next morning, Brennan woke up feeling warm and relaxed. There was a strange weight on her stomach, and she turned her head to see Booth sleeping beside her, with his arm around her waist. Suddenly wide eyed she considered her options and smiled. Well, this was a perk. Maybe she'd been wrong about marriage. **

**He opened an eye to find her staring at him with a bemused smile on her face. "Morning." he said, rolling over onto his back. **

**Her stomach now was cold where his arm had been, and irrationally she wanted to tell him to put it back. Instead she sat up and stretched. "I want pancakes."**

**He blinked blurrily at her. "Coffee."**

**Soon they were sitting up in bed eating their breakfast on the trays brought by room service. "Are you sure you don't want some pancakes?" Brennan asked, offering her fork.**

**Booth grimaced behind the paper he was reading. "I hate pink pancakes."**

**"Why? They taste the same."**

**"Yeah, but they're pink."**

**She shrugged and ate some more. She had just finished when Booth made a choking sound. **

**"Are you ok?" She asked, alarmed.**

**Booth laid the paper across her knees and pointed to the marriage column. At the very top was a picture of them in their wedding gear during the short kiss that had sealed the deal. Underneath it read: Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan were wed yesterday at twelve noon. **

**She read it and then studied the picture. "Well, it could be worse."**

**Their cell phones rang simultaneously. **

**Looking at the call display, Booth groaned. "It just got a whole lot worse."**

**Brennan stood up and stretched. "Can we go to the restaurant now? It's been more than twenty four hours."**

**Booth nodded. "Yes, I think that should be the end of the congratulatory phone calls for now."**

**Brennan laughed nervously. "I haven't heard from Angela yet.."**

**"Well, in that case, you'd better leave your phone here. Now lets go have some fun for the rest of our stay, there is a great golf course here, and horseback riding, and I happen to know that there is a lake five minutes walking distance away where we can do some fishing.." Booth led her out the door.**

**As the elevator doors opened on the main floor, the bumped into a man standing in front of them. He turned around. **

**"Temperance!"**

**Booth and Brennan stared in disbelief. **

**"Dr. Stiles." She said crossly.**

**"Come now, you're not still mad ar you? Are you two here working on a case?"He smiled charmingly at them.**

**Booth raised an eyebrow at Brennan and grabbed her hand, pressing on her ring gently.**

**She looked at Booth with a brilliant smile. "Actually, we're here on our honeymoon."**

**"Your what?" Dr Stiles looked dumbfounded.**

**"Our honeymoon." She repeated, glancing back to Dr. Stiles. "Now get out of the way, or I'll have my husband shoot you."**

**He stepped to the side making strange noises in his throat, and stared after them as the walked hand in hand through the glass doors into the sunshine..**

**Booth started laughing and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Did you enjoy that?"**

**She looked thoughtful. "Yes. I found it extremely satisfying. When do we go back to Washington?"**

**"Tomorrow morning. To get settled into our new house in the 'burbs." He looked at her questioningly.**

**She smiled evilly. "This is going to be fun."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Moving to the Burbs.

Brennan checked her phone again as the helicopter landed on the Hoover building. "Angela still hasn't phoned me, she must be really mad."

Booth looked at her. "No, she's not. I talked to her already."

"She phoned you and not me?" Brennan looked wounded.

Booth grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I'll explain everything in the car, it's ok, I promise." He opened the door and stepped out, turning to offer her a helping hand out. Together they ducked and ran towards the roof door, where the Deputy Director was waiting for them.

"Welcome back. I trust your weekend was enjoyable, and went according to plan?" He said meaningfully, he eyebrow raised.

"Yes Sir. Everything's perfect." Booth replied.

"Good! Your SUV's GPS has been updated with directions to your new home. I trust you'll take the rest of the day to settle in?"

Booth smile looked a little forced. "Of course."

His boss handed him the SUV keys and opened the door to the stairs. "Well, you better get going then."

As Booth shut the SUV door Brennan leaned over and stole the keys. "Tell me about Angela."

Booth sighed, and leaned back in his seat. "Look, Cam phoned me, and Angela was there, and upset, so Cam put Ange on the phone, and I explained that it was a spur of the moment thing because I didn't want to give you time to change your mind, but that we hadn't had a reception yet, and could she organise one and pick a cake, and she cheered up a bit at that, and then I told her about the new house, and the movers, and asked her to check on them and make sure that things were arranged alright, and she was really happy after that. So it's ok. We're forgiven." He said in a rush, keeping his eyes on the keys.

"A reception?"

"Yes, it's a party most people have after they get married."

"I know that Booth, but do you think it's wise to have one?"

"Look Bones, I like to do things right, you know that. And we ARE legally married. And all the people who love us would be pretty upset if we didn't invite them to help us celebrate." he cleared his throat with a cough. "Besides, since you don't believe in marriage, this is probably the only time you'll be getting married, and I want you to have the full experience." He glanced at her quickly to see her reaction.

She was looking at him with the oddest expression in her eyes. Then she smiled. "Thank you. For everything, Booth, for thinking of me, and... Just.. Everything." She blinked rapidly and turned to look out the front window.

He reached over and took the keys, then started the car and turned on the GPS. "Now lets go see our new home."

As he followed the directions the GPS gave him, he glanced over at Brennan. She was lost in thought.

Soon he turned down a tree lined street, with stretching front lawns, and immaculate porches. The houses were large, and set back from the road, though lining it on both sides. A cul-de-sac. He spotted Angela's car, and a bunch of others, and leaned forward to get a glimpse of the house. His jaw dropped, and he gasped.

Brennan looked at him quickly. "What's wrong Booth?"

He pulled into the driveway and stopped, silently staring at the house in front of them. "It looks like a Christmas card house." he said in awe.

Brennan looked. "I'm VERY impressed! This is quite a nice house. I wonder if it has a pool?"

They climbed out of the car and walked slowly to the front door, taking it all in. Booth groaned suddenly, eyeing the lawn. "It is gonna take me forever to mow that."

Brennan's eyes lit up as she looked at it. She would love to see that, maybe he'd even take his shirt off.. She smiled to herself.

Booth was climbing the front steps when the door flew open and Hodgins burst out. "They're here!" He yelled, and started shaking Booth's hand vigorously. "Congratulations you two! It's about time!"

Angela ran out and wrapped her arm around Brennan's neck. "Come on, we have the BEST party for you guys, I've been having too much fun, look, I even got to buy a new dress!" Leaning in, she hissed in Brennan's ear, "You are SO not off the hook, I want DETAILS..lots and lots of details." Brennan's eyes flew to Booth in panic. He was being patted on the back by an older man with silver hair.

"Bones." Booth called her over, "I want you to meet my granddad."

With a smile Brennan walked over and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Welcome to the family. I want more grandkids. Just so you know. But don't wait too long, I'm old, and I'll not live forever." He winked, and headed off to the back of the house.

The backyard was decorated with streamers and flowers, and a huge table with a gigantic wedding cake on it. Someone handed her a knife, and as Booth helped her make the first cut, she felt tears of happiness fill her eyes. She wiped them away quickly with the back of her hand, chided herself for being silly, and started filling plates.

By two o'clock in the afternoon the backyard was empty, and cleaned up. Brennan stood in the farm style kitchen looking out on it. It had been perfect. Her dad, Russ and Amy, the kids, all the squints, Parker, and some other members of Booths family she had already forgotten the names of had been there, all of them smiling, congratulating her and Booth. It had been a new experience for her. A noise came from behind her, and she turned to see Booth leaning up against the kitchen door.

"You alright?" he asked, scanning her face for signs of distress.

"Fine." She smiled. "More than fine. Did you explore the house yet?"

"Yeah, and there is a bunch of boxes to be unpacked. It looks like Angela set up our room already, even our clothes are put away. Remind me to thank her tomorrow."

Brennan frowned. "How do you know it was Angela?"

"Because of the flower petals, new silk sheets, copious selection of Body oil, and multitude of candles, of course. Unless they're yours?" He raised an eyebrow.

Brennan blushed. "No, that's definitely Angela's touch."

Booth smiled and held out a hand. "Lets go for a walk around our new neighbourhood. Check things out."

She nodded and took his hand. It was warm, and comforting, and the feeling of his thumb rubbing on her wrist was making it hard to focus.

They'd just reached the front door when the doorbell rang.

With one hand on his gun, Booth cautiously opened the door. "Yes?"

A perky blonde was standing on the doorstep, a casserole dish in her hands. "Welcome to the neighbourhood, I'm Cecila Jones, you can call me Cissy, and I've baked you a lasagne." She said, smiling perfectly, holding it out in front of her.

Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan and gave her a glacier melting smile. "Our neighbour made us lasagne." Turning back to Cissy, he reached out and took it. "Thank you."

He disappeared from view as he took it and put it in the fridge. Cissy stared at Brennan. "You're the famous author aren't you?"

Brennan tilted her head. "Well, actually, I'm a leading Forensic Anthropologist first, and an best selling author second, but yes."

Booth reappeared at her elbow, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush.. "We were actually just heading out Cissy, I'm sorry to cut this short but.."

"Oh of course," Cissy gushed, "I forgot, you've just been married! You must want some time alone." Turning to Brennan she held out her hands beseechingly, |You must come for coffee one day."

"I'll have to check my schedule, but I'll let you know." Brennan replied cautiously.

As they watched Cissy hurry down the walk and over to her house, Brennan looked over her shoulder up into Booth's face. "She seemed nice."

Booth chuckled. "Curious is more like it. Come on, lets go, I need to get an idea of this place."

Holding hands they walked down the driveway together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: **

**Booth opened his eyes and stared at ceiling above him. **

**The sun filtering through the curtains drew designs on the roof that reminded him of Sweets' ink blots. He stretched, and the weight partially on top of him shifted. **

**He turned his head slightly, to see his wife curled around him, her hair pulled back from her face, and the shoulder of her tank top falling down her arm. **

**He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to get himself under control. **

**Part of him was refusing to listen. **

**He was having a lot of trouble controlling that part lately. He'd had to start taking care of it in the shower, just so he could get through the morning without crushing her to him and making her his wife in body, not just in name. **

**He slid out from under her and off the bed. Somehow they always woke up entangled, no matter how far apart they were when they went to sleep. **

**Some positions were harder to leave than others. **

**Like when she was on top of him, pressing against all the right places.**

**Like this morning.**

**He went quietly into the ensuite bathroom and started the shower. Good thing they still had to go to work everyday, even if their regular cases had been changed to cold cases for the time being, so to give them regular hours. It made it easier to keep an eye on things. Cameras set up on the front of the house did the job during the day, but nothing much had happened so far. **

**A small noise came from the bedroom, and his thoughts flew back to her, as his body responded instantly. He stepped into the shower.**

**Brennan stretched and groaned. The bed was still warm where he had been lying. She heard the shower running and wondered what would happen if she just up and joined him. She wanted him in the worst way. **

**Or the best way, as Angela would put it. She frowned and rolled over. **

**She couldn't even talk to Angela about this, Angela believed they were already knocking boots. She remembered the conversation they had had over coffee, the "details" Angela had pried from her. Most were easy to give, they had kissed several times in public, held hands, hugged, did all the things couples do, and she'd used that as her basis. When Angela asked about the deed, she'd just smiled and said it had been, and was, indescribable. Which is was. **

**Because it hadn't happened yet. **

**She pursed her lips. But it would, and soon. Or she'd spontaneously combust. She was beginning to think it was scientifically possible. **

**The shower stopped, and she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep still. Time for the best part of the day....**

**Booth wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked out into the bedroom, over to his dresser. She was still sleeping, peacefully, like an angel.**

**He felt anything but angelic. **

**The shower wasn't helping much anymore, but at least it made it possible to get dressed without embarrassing himself. He opened his underwear drawer and after checking again that she was still sleeping, dropped the towel and put his boxers on. He walked over to the closet, rubbing his hair with the towel, and pulled out a suit. Quickly he dressed, and left the room. Time to make coffee.**

**As he left the room Brennan smiled. What an excellent show. She was getting really good at looking through her lashes. **

**Using his pillow to stifle the giggle that threatened to erupt, she shook with laughter silently, laughing at herself. Calming down she took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. This had to end. She needed to come up with a plan... **

**Booth looked out the living room window as he stirred his coffee. He had every vehicle memorized down to the license plate and tire treads, knew every face, every name, and every delivery truck. They'd been there two weeks. He scanned the house he was supposed to be watching, but it looked the same as yesterday. No extra lights on. No extra cars. The suspect came out, picked up his paper, and walked to his car. Unlocking it, he got in and drove away. He did this every morning. At exactly six forty two. **

**A noise from behind him alerted him and he turned to see Brennan in a tight pencil skirt and blouse, trying to get her other heel on without spilling her coffee.**

**Smiling, he crossed and held her elbow, giving her something to lean on.**

**"Thank you." She said after she'd got it on.**

**"You look very nice today, doing something special?" He raised an eyebrow, cursing inwardly. Why did she have to look so HOT?**

**"Giving a tour of the forensics lab to some first year students, that's all. And going shopping with Angela during lunch." She said casually. She took a drink of her coffee. "MMMM....that's good."**

**Booth closed his eyes, seeking strength from above. **

**He opened them to find her dangling the keys in front of him. **

**"Can I drive?"**

**"No." He replied.**

**They walked out to the SUV and he opened the door for her, giving her his customary kiss in case anyone was watching. Only something unexpected happened, as she slid her hand behind his head and pulled him back for another one, a deeper one.**

**He stared at her, his eyes turning into dark pools of desire. **

**"What was that for?"**

**She shrugged, blushing a bit. "Making the coffee?" she offered lamely. **

**Fleetingly he wondered what would happen if he took the garbage out, then he shook his head to clear it and walked around to his side of the car. Something flickered in the back of his mind, but he couldn't find it. It would come to him when it was ready.**

**They drove off to work.**

**"What are we shopping for Bren?" Angela asked as they climbed into a cab. **

**"I think I need a new nightgown, a sexy one, one that Booth will like, as a surprise." Brennan smiled at her, willing her not to ask any more questions.**

**Angela grinned evilly, "I know just the place." Turning to the cabbie she gave directions.**

**The store was small, and crowded with all kinds of things, some of which Brennan had never seen before. There was a rack of Body oils on one wall, and Brennan recognized some of them as ones Angela had put in their bedroom. She must have bought them here. Angela grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a rack filled with silky things. **

**"How long were you thinking?" Angela asked, shuffling through the rack to Brennan's size. **

**"Uh, short?" Brennan guessed, hoping that was the right answer.**

**"Ok, here we go." She flipped through them, pulling some out and disregarding others. "Hmm, no, that's not a good cut for you, that one's ok, but the wrong colour, I think we need something in....blue maybe. Or pink. This red one is good too." She held it up. She looked at Brennan, "Do you want to try them on?"**

**Brennan's eyes widened. "No, I'll just take whichever three you think are best."**

**"Excellent," cheered Angela, grabbing one of each colour and passing them to Brennan. "And I'll take this one home myself." She added, holding up a silky gold number. **

**"I thought you were still doing your celibacy thing?" Brennan asked as they headed for the counter.**

**"Oh I am." Angela said, handing over her debit card, "But it's almost up, and I'm going to need something new to celebrate in." She glanced at her friend, with her eyes full of mischief. "You can never be too prepared you know!"**

**Brennan practically ran into the house with her bags when they got home that night. "That's odd," thought Booth to himself. "I wonder what she's up to?"**

**When he walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, she was pulling things out of the fridge for supper, and the bags were nowhere in sight. **

**Booth rubbed his eyes and got up from the chair. Nothing unusual to report, again. He went upstairs, sticking his head into Brennan's office on the way. **

**"I'm going to bed, do you need anything?"**

**She looked up from the photos she was studying. "No, I'll be up in a hour or so. Goodnight!"**

**He smiled at her and went upstairs to bed.**

**Brennan smiled to herself. Phase one of her plan was complete. He'd gone to bed before she did. Once he was asleep, she'd get into one of her new negligees and crawl in beside him. When he woke up in the morning, he'd have a silky Brennan on top of him, and there was no way he was going to get out of the bed without making her scream, one way or another. She couldn't wait. **

**Booth opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. She was on top of him again, but something was different. He had his hand on her thigh, and it was naked. Keeping his eyes resolutely focused on the ceiling, he moved it slowly upwards. Finally his fingers grazed something silky with a lace edge. She was wearing a nightie. And nothing else. His hand has now resting on her waist. His mind refused to function and he lay there frozen, wide eyed.**

**Unbelieving.**

**She shifted on top of him, and all of a sudden, that certain part of her was alarmingly close to the part of him that had been giving him so much trouble. He groaned softly, and her eyes opened. She smiled at him, and ran her hand down his chest.**

**"Morning." She whispered seductively, looking up at him.**

**He turned his head slowly until his eyes met hers. His eyes were full of liquid fire and one simple question. He stared into her eyes, and detected the tiniest flicker of nervousness, before it vanished. She spoke only one word. **

**"Yes."**

**He joined their bodies with one move and flipped her over onto her back to continue the job. **

**"Anybody seen Dr. Brennan this morning?" Cam asked.**

**Angela smirked. "No, both the newlyweds are late today."**

**They shared a glance and smiled.**

**Booth stirred his coffee in the living room, and stared at the house across the street. The porch light was on, and the suspect had not yet left the house, despite it being eight o'clock. He picked up his phone and texted a message to the Agent in charge of the case. Looked like Bones and him weren't the only ones up to something this morning. His smile was reminiscent of a wolf.**

**The smell of perfume floated over to him, and he turned and smiled charmingly at his wife. "Ready to go?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: The take down.**

**When they got home that night, they barely made it to the door before they were all over each other. He couldn't believe this was happening. If someone had told him a year ago, a month ago even, that he'd be married to Bones and having the best sex of his life, he'd have laughed in their face. She was completely against marriage. And yet… She seemed to be enjoying it. He knew he should consider the consequences of their actions, what would happen when the case was done, but right now, with her in his arms, begging him for more, he didn't care. If this was his one chance to be with her, he was going to give it everything he had. Maybe it would be enough to make her stay…..**

**Brennan stared at herself in the mirror. She'd never felt better. They'd been married for two months and six days. Been truly married for 1 month and 3 weeks. And she was glowing. **

**She brushed her teeth slowly, thinking about all the things she'd experienced recently. The case would end soon though. She knew that. If Booth's observations were correct, tomorrow morning the porchlight would be on again, and the Swat team would move in to take out the suspect. She and Booth were supposed to be at work as usual, and when they came home they were to be horrified to discover a criminal had lived so near them. **

**Which she thought was total bull. Criminals live everywhere, why should anyone expect that their neighbourhood would be different she didn't know. But those were the orders, and so that's what they would do. **

**And then at some point she would have to come clean, and confess that her objections to marriage applied to her marrying anyone, except Booth. Because if she couldn't have him, she didn't want to be married to anyone else. Because she knew that the second he called, she'd drop whoever she was with and go running to him. Because she was in love. **

**She rolled her eyes at herself and spit in the sink. What was wrong with her? She was being so melodramatic. Must be PMS or something, Booth had shown no signs of wanting to be rid of her, and even seemed to be hating the few hours they spent apart. **

**Her eyes flew to the clock. Oops, running late. Booth would be waiting for her downstairs, they had a meeting with Sweets to get to.**

"**Good Afternoon, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." Sweets said, leaning back in his chair, his fingertips resting against each other in a steeple. "How is your marriage going?"**

**They looked at him curiously. He'd not brought that up for over a month.**

"**Great." Said Booth, tentatively. "Why?"**

"**Well, most marriages have their little difficulties, and I was wondering if yours was any different."**

"**What kind of difficulties?" Brennan asked, with a frown.**

"**General disagreement.. Who does the dishes, mows the lawn, leaves the cap off the toothpaste tube." Sweets suggested hopefully.**

**Booth and Brennan stared at him in silence. **

**Brennan looked at Booth confused. "Why would someone not put the cap on the toothpaste?"**

**Booth shrugged. "I've never figured that out." He turned to Sweets. "Do you put the cap on the toothpaste Sweets?"**

**Sweets blushed. "Not always, but this isn't about me, this is about you!"**

"**I don't know," Brennan scrutinised him. "It sounds like it might be about you."**

**Booth nodded and joined in. "Does Daisy get mad at you for leaving the cap off the toothpaste Sweets?"**

**Sweets sputtered. "You're doing this on purpose, you planned this!"**

**Brennan shrugged and stood up. "You brought it up Sweets."**

**Booth stood and opened the door for Brennan.**

"**Coffee time Bones. Bye Sweets."**

**They walked out, leaving Sweets dumbfounded in his chair. "How do they DO that?" he said to himself.**

**In the elevator, Booth gave Brennan a lingering kiss. "Where to for coffee Mrs. Booth?"**

**She frowned. "The Diner. I have the biggest craving for French fries." **

**He laughed. "What else is new?" and guided her to the SUV.**

**She didn't answer. She was beginning to have the oddest feeling that she was forgetting something. She shrugged it off, and got in the car.**

**Booth stared glumly out the window at the house across the street. He was right. The porch light was on. The take down would happen today. **

**He should be happy, but he wasn't. He wouldn't have cared if the case had taken years to solve. It would have meant more time with Brennan. Being married. Being happy. **

**He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned, to see her leaning against the doorway, her face pale. **

"**Is it on?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Ok." She turned and left the room.**

**He stared after her. He wanted to go after her but he couldn't move. It didn't matter, she was back in a minute holding two travel mugs filled with coffee. **

"**Time to go to work Booth."**

**He nodded and picked up the keys.**

**The drive home was quiet. **

**As they turned down the lane, they were stopped by a police guard who explained the situation politely, and asked which house was theirs. He then waved them away, and they pulled forward past the FBI vans and into their driveway.**

**As they got out of the vehicle, a neighbour hurried over to share the gossip. The distress on Brennan's face was genuine, although the cause was not the one the neighbour was discussing. As they stared across the street, Booth wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. **

"**Let's go inside."**

**She nodded and let him lead her into the house.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Brennan sat at the counter sipping her tea, lost in a sea of emotion. The case was over. Would Booth want a divorce? An annulment was impossible, she had seen to that.

Now that the case was over, they still had some time, but not much. The house would revert to the FBI in just over a month. And then she'd have to sleep by herself again.

Her lower lip shivered. She couldn't put this discussion off any longer. Not knowing was tearing her up inside.

She was so lost in her thought she didn't notice Booth sit next to her study her.

Finally he reached over and forced her to look at him. He looked as depressed as she felt.

Without warning, Brennan threw herself into his arms sobbing...

Booth clung to her, shocked at her uncharacteristic display of emotion, but thankful for it. He smoothed her hair, and rocked her gently.

Finally, she raised a tear stained face to his ear and whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry... I don't want a divorce." She closed her eyes, waiting for his reaction.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and felt all his uncertainties flood away.. "Thank God." he looked at her lovingly. "Neither do I."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Really?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Really. I have been so worried the last few days that you would want one." He looked at her questioningly. "There's some things that have been bothering me.. Questions that have been driving me nuts though.." He wanted answers now that his immediate concern wasn't how long they'd have left.

She sat on his lap, with her arms around his neck, feeling utter relief that she still had him. "Ask me anything you want." Sheoffered.

"Ok." He ran his finger along her jaw. "I'll start at the beginning.. Why did you agree to marry me? To help my career?"

She blushed. "No. I thought it would be nice to see what being married to you would be like. Why did you agree to marry me?"

"I thought I'd never have another chance to get you down the aisle. I thought you didn't believe in marriage?"

She looked at her feet, and mumbled something.

"What was that?" He cupped his hand around his ear, pretending to be hard of hearing.

She looked at him from under her lashes, and said it again. "Only when it comes to marrying anyone but you, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

He gave a shout of laughter, and tilted her chin. "And just how much can you see from under those eyelashes of yours?"

His smirk told he that he knew.

Her blush deepened. "Absolutely everything.." She smiled in remembrance. "How did you know I wasn't sleeping? Why did you take such long showers?" She asked innocently, raising her eyebrows.

Booth stared at her. She had gone from sobbing to radiating sexuality in the space of five minutes.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" He said, looking at her closely.

She laughed at him, he had the faintest tinge of pink running across his cheekbones. "Never mind, I think I know." She teased.

He tilted her head back and ran kisses all up her throat. "Uh huh? And what else do you know?"

She moaned and tried to keep her brain straight.. "Ummm, that you look fantastic mowing the lawn?"

He kissed along her jaw.. "And?"

She tried to kiss him but he turned her head and started kissing her ear.. She closed her eyes in ecstasy. "That I love you?"

He froze. Raised his head to look directly at her face. "You love me?" His hands trembled..

She opened her eyes, and he could see her soul, reaching for him. "Yes."

"I love you too, Temperance Booth."

She smiled radiantly and pulled him to her. "Can we go upstairs now?"

"Absolutely."

A week later, Booth walked into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. "Well, it's all arranged. The house is officially ours now, mortgage and all."

She was leaning over the sink with a very strange look on her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concern replacing his smile.

"I just threw up my coffee." She turned and looked at him, shocked. "I never throw up. Ever."

They stared at each other.

The clock ticked on the wall.

The fridge turned on with a low hum.

Finally, he moved towards her, and wrapped her in his arms. "Do you think, maybe, you could be pregnant?"

He'd wondered why he had the deja vue feeling so often in the last few weeks.

She was dazed. "I don't know. I mean, it's certainly possible.. I think...Yes."

"Do you have a test?"

She looked at him strangely. "There is one in my lab kit. We sometimes use one to..."

He was already gone. In seconds he was back, pressing the test into her hand. "Go check." He led her to the bathroom, then paced the hallway.

A few minutes later, she opened the door, a stunned smile on her face. "I'm pregnant!! I'm really pregnant. Oh my god. I'm going to have a baby! And we didn't even have to try!"

He whooped and crushed her to him.

They clung together, both of them talking excitedly, until at last they ran out of words. Staring into her eyes, he carefully picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Kicking open the bedroom door he laid her down on the bed, and kissed her gently.

Then they celebrated in the best possible way.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue: 6 YEARS LATER:

Booth looked up from greasing the little bike with a smile. Life was great. His eyes landed on the small serious face of a brown haired, blue eyed girl waiting patiently. The only one of his children, so far, who had inherited their mother's eyes.

"Is de bike ready daddy?" She asked.

"Yes, now you can go catch up to your brothers, and sister." He laughed.

"I cannot get over how many children you have." A voice said from behind him. He turned around quickly.

"Jared! Welcome home!" Booth said, getting to his feet.

"I travel the world for six years, I come home to find out my brother is married, with 4 more children, and another on the way!" Jared laughed delightedly.

"Two." Booth said, giving his brother a hug.

"Two? More twins?"

"Yeah. Isn ft it great? I'll have my own hockey team!" Booth puffed out his chest.

The front door opened and Angela came out with a curly haired baby on her hip. "Booth? Brennan was wondering.... Jared! Hi!" She came down the stairs.

Jared raised his eyebrows. "Angela! I see my brother hasn't been the only one procreating."

Angela smiled widely. "Yes, I'm a Hodgins now. Finally. We've got two. How are you doing?"

Booth interrupted her. "You said Bones needed something?"

"Yeah, she wants to know where you hid the sour keys. She's craving candy again."

Just then Brennan came out the front door, her hand resting on her belly. Her glance took in the four toddlers playing on their bikes before focusing on the three adults in the drive.

"Jared!"

She walked over and joined them, putting an arm around her husbands waist, which was a bad move because it made her horny. She forced her mind back to the present and smiled at her brother-in-law.

"Temperance. You look stunning. Are you sure you've already had four kids?" He teased.

She smirked. "I've only been pregnant twice before. With good planning you can have a large family without a large amount of pregnancies."

Booth made a choking sound. "You can't take credit for nature Bones!" He burst out laughing.

"I think I planned very well. The Doctors said you could populate your own country, remember?" Brennan said in a satisfied tone.

Jared doubled over laughing as Booth shrugged modestly in agreement.

One by one the kids came over to see the stranger laughing with their dad.

They stood in a semi circle around him with identical inquiring looks on their face.

Jared's eyes widened. "Good lord."

Booth smiled. "They're examining you."

Jared looked warily at his brother. "For what?"

Brennan giggled proudly. "To see if you'd be an acceptable playmate. They're very rational."

Booth pushed his brother forward. "This is your uncle Jared kids, be nice to him."

One of the oldest frowned. "But his socks suck dad."

"What's wrong with my socks?" Jared asked, holding up his pants to look at them. "They're white, they match, what else do I need?"

"Stripes." The boy said, with a miniature version of Booths smile.

Brennan sighed in relief as Booth rubbed cream on her aching back. Only another 3 months, and then she fd have six children, well, 7 counting Parker. Three sets of twins. None of her children would ever be alone.

"Feel better now?" Booth asked, laying down beside her.

"Much. I love you." She touched his face gently. The years had been good to Seeley Booth. He looked if possible, even more handsome now.

He kissed her hand. "I love you more. I've been thinking.."

"Names?"

"Yeah. We've got Seeley Jr., Erick Zachary, Joy Tesla, and Christine Marie. How about we go for Rose and Nathan?"

"Why Rose?"

"Well, for one thing, we've never arrested anyone named Rose."

Brennan nodded appreciatively.. That was true. "I was thinking more Stanley and Angela."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "After Jack and Ange? That's sweet. How about we compromise?" He leaned in a gave her a soft kiss on the mouth. "Nathan Stanley and Angela Rose."

Brennan wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Perfect."


End file.
